1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to air turbine starters, and more particularly to air turbine starters with a valve to regulate fluid flow.
2. Description of Related Art
An air turbine starter (“ATS”) is a device used to start a turbine engine, such as a gas turbine jet engine. Air turbine starters are typically mounted to the jet engine through a gearbox between the starter housing and the gearbox housing. The transmission transfers power from the starter to start the jet engine. The transmission may also transmit power from the jet engine to other components linked to the transmission.
Some air turbine starters are lubricated at least in part which allows free transfer of lubricating oil and air between the gearbox and starter. Oil ports are fluid communication with internal passages within the starter housing for distribution of the lubricating oil it has acquired. The air passage prevents a vapor lock that would prevent oil transfer. The oil port is located such that it acts as a sump passage or oil return passage and allows free flow of the oil between the starter and the gearbox. Typically oil flow to air turbine starters is wasted when oil flows at high pressure when the engine is already started or at low pressure during actual start.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved an air turbine starters. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.